The Mobster's Newsie
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Calico is the mob. Well, more aproprately the mob's little sister. Part newsie, part mobster. When a rival mob threaten her, her brothers and her newsies. Oh did they pick the wrong family to mess with. I DON'T OWN STELLA OR FAOL. They belong to Air
1. Leaving

Calico strode into the dim lit main room of her brother's operation house, "you requested me Ricky?" She asked her older brother. He turned to his younger sister, "hey Callie, listen, mind leavin' the burough for a little while?" She chuckled, "what is it this time?" She asked. Her other brother, Fenton, responded, "just some trouble little sis, we just want it to blow over." She nodded, "Cavana givin' you a hard time?" She asked. The two brothers nodded and she left to go pack

When she came back, her bag packed, her brothers smiled, "you know the rules, right Cal?" She nodded. They smiled, "good, see ya in a few days Calico."

* * *

When she reached the Greenwich Village Lodging House, Ms. Heartwick greeted her with a smile, "good to see you again Calico, how are your brothers?" She smiled and replied, "I'm here aren't I?" Ms. Heartwick laughed, "just sign in Calico, the girls are already upstairs." Calico scrawled her name, real and nickname, and darted upstairs where she was greeted by the hug of Stella, "Calico!" She smiled, "hey Stell." Storm and Rebel wandered over, "how are ya Cal?" Rebel asked. She shrugged, "so far ok. What about you Rebs?" Rebel didn't like being callex 'Rebs' but Calico, Storm, of course her cousin, and her boy Jack Kelly, got special treatment so Rebel tolarated the name for now, "same old, same old I guess." Storm smiled, "great, we've all said hello. Can we go to sleep now?" The others laughed and went to their respective beds.

* * *

**A/N: this is my newest story and I hope you'll enjoy. Guys, I need characters PM ONLY!**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Burough**

**Backstory**

**Apperence**

**Quirks**

**Schooling**

**Dating (if anyone, except Spot, Jack, or Les)**

**Anything I'm missing**


	2. Selling

When they awoke the next morning, someone came bursting into the lodging house, "Storm!" The tired sixteen year old got up slowly as to not bash her head, "what Vipes?" Viper claimed, "I heard Calico was in town?" Calico got up and looked at the too awake newsie, "hi Viper." She replied hopping off her top bunk. Viper looked at Calico, "Callie!" She replied tackling the half asleep newsie. "Easy Viper, how many cups of coffee have you had?" Viper let go, "only one, and a half." She said with a mischevious smile. "Viper, go back to Harlem, Slade will probably need ya." Stella replied. Viper nodded, "your right. See ya later Callie. Oh! Also, before I head out, Ang wanted to see you." Calico nodded, "good to know Vipes."

* * *

The gang arrives at the distribution center where they were greeted by the boys, "morning Jack." Rebel said with a smile. Jack gave Rebel a hug, "mornin' Rebs. Hey Storm." Storm smiled, "hi Jacky-boy." Calico trotted up, "morning Jacky." Jack smiled, "what's the beautiful Calico doing in Manhatten?" He asked curiously. Calico smirked, "eh, my brothers needed me out of Statten for a little while." Jack nodded when Faol appeared, "Calico?" She smiled at the devilish newsie, "Hello Faolan." He hugged Callie. Some of the newsies who already had their papes came over to see the girls. They all said their hello's to Calico. Especially Vegas, who loves gambling with Calico's brothers and asked were they still ok with Saturday. Calico decided 50 papes were enough for the day and set off selling.

* * *

Calico went to the only spot she felt natural in, right in front of Irving Hall. An older women stepped out to do some thing when she noticed Calico, "Callie?" She asked. Calico whirled around, "hi Medda." Medda came over and wrapped Callie in a hug, "how ya been kid?" She asked. Calico shrugged but smiled, "the normal I guess, did you need any help Medda?" The older women smiled, "not today my little preformer, but definetly tomorrow." She then noticed the one lone newspaper, resting in Calico's hand. "Would you mind if I took that paper off you?" Calico shook her head and gave it to the women who smiled and returned to the dancehall.

* * *

While walking to Queens she manged to run into someone coming out of Brooklyn, "I'm so sorry I should've been watching where I was going." Calico smiled, "it's alright, I'm Calico by the way." The other girl nodded, "Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Where are you from Calico?" She shrugged, "nintey percent of the time I live in Statten, but that last ten percent is spent in Manhatten." Ally smiled, "well it was nice meeting you but it looks like you've got some place to be" and with that she was off.

Calico finally made it to the Queens Newsgirl Lodging House. Calico strode in and yelled up the stairs, "ANGEL! I'M HERE!" With that, an Italian with jet black hair and warm brown eyes smiled and said, "hey Calico we've got talkin' to do."

**A/N: that took me awhile, anyhow, thank you to JabberwockyAngel and J.E. Magic for characters (that didn't show up only because this chapter was half way done when I got to them) love ya :)**


	3. Angel & Company

Calico trotted up the stairs to the girls room where she said hello to her fellow Irish immigrant Luck, the little one named Pirate, the itallian Vendetta, their newest member Hatter, and Pirate's new friend Molly, a little grey kittenthat the other members off the lodging house loved. "So how are things in Statten?" Angel asked. Calico shrugged, "hopefully okay, I'm staying in Manhattan for a little while." Angel nodded. Vendetta spoke, "have you seen Ajax lately?" Calico rolled her eyes, "not lately no, though I have seen Celtic." Luck perked up a little, "and how is my little brother doing?" Calico laughed, while Celtic and Luck were complete fraturnal twins Luck is two minutes older and calls her brother little. "Your brother seems to be doing ok, selling well, keeping his alliences in tack." Hatter spoke up, "so you live in Statten?" Calico nodded, "with my brothers Fenton and Ricky." Hatter nodded. "What time is it?" Pirate asked. Vendetta looked at her pocket watch, "11:45, why? Got a date with Les?" She said teasingly getting a slap on the arm. Calico boltted up, "I've got to get to Tibby's! Nice seein' you Ang." And with that she ran out

* * *

Calico ran into Tibby's and was greeted by many a newsie, male and female, including ones she hadn't seen this morning, "Jabberwock!" She called to her best friend, Jabberwocky shot up, "Callie!" And hugged her friend in a massive bear hug, "written any poetry?" She asked. Jabberwocky laughed, "haven't had time." Mush started to walk over, "hide me!" Jabberwocky whisper-yelled. She dived behind Calico. "Hey Cal, how your brothers?" Mush asked, Calico nodded, "doing okay, I'm in town for a little while though." He nodded and walked off, "your clear Jab." She walked out. "How are your sisters?" Calico asked. "They're doin' okay." They waved from the table Sparrow with Domino, Spot's little brother, and Badge with Blink. Jabberwocky then went back to her sisters.

She then sat down next to Runner and his girl Katie. On the other side of the table sat Faol. "Hey Runner, who's the girl?" Stella asked. Runner blushed slightly, "this is Katie. Katie this is Stella, Calico, and Faol." Calico smiled and waved, Faol smirked and was smacked in the arm by Calico, Faol gave his puppy dog eyes, but she still smacked him. Stella rolled her eyes at the two, "they bicker like siblings." Katie laughed at the two's antics, but Runner looked flushed. Katie smiled at the flustered newsie and lunch continued.

* * *

Later that night, all the girls including the Queens newsies, piled into Greenwich and spread out all over the bedroom, on the floor and on the beds. "Alright Cal, truth or dare?" Angel asked. "Eh, truth." Calico replied. Angel smirked, "okay... Is it true you like Faol?" Calico laughed and blushed a little. Hatter caught this, "she blushed! It's true!" Angel chuckled and hugged Calico, "it's alright bud" Calico then went, "Hatter truth or dare?" Hatter smirked, "dare." Calico thought for a moment, "okay, I dare you to go outside and yell I love and you fill in the blank." Hatter ran outside and people watched from upstairs, "I love Davy!" The reated of the gang laughed, but hugged the flushed newsgirl. And the game continued until Angel decided it was time to head home for the night. "See ya later Calico! I'll get ya for the dare!" Hatter yelled as she left

**A/N: I hope J.E. Magic and Jabberwockysangel were happy with their characters first appearences. What can I say, I did indeed try :) R&R?**


	4. Panic

"Cal. Cal, Calico! Wake up!" Calico slowly got up to be greeted by Angel, Hatter, Jabberwocky, and Storm. All with worried looks on their faces. "What? Did something happen in Queens? Brooklyn?" Angel walked towards the bunk, "Pirate's gone. Not in Harlem, we asked Viper." Calico had to ask, "Bronx?" Hatter shook her head, "asked Flame, Raven hasn't been in Queens for weeks." Calico threw a stupid option in, "your brother?!" Angel glared, "he wouldn't, he knows better." Jabberwocky shot up, "Statten!" Calico bolted out of bed, got dressed, and ran to her home burrough as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Celt! Celtic!" Calico called running on to the Statten docks. The leader came to the panting newsgirl, "Calico! What are ya doin' here? Other then you know, livin' here." Calico braced herself against the leader. "Pirate's gone missin', I came to see if she was here." Celtic shook his head, "I haven't seen her, sorry Cal. Try your brothers." Calico caught her breath and nodded, "thanks." And ran off.

"Fenton!" Calico called walking into the operation house, "hey Cal, your not supposed to be back for another week." He said. She rolled her eyes, "I'm here for an important reason. Pirate's gone missing and we can't find her anywhere in the city. Her father could have her!" Fenton hugged the paniced newsie, "shhh... It's okay little sis. We'll look out for and send Celt if we find her." Calico nodded, "where's Ricky?" Fenton lowered his head "out on a job, he'll be back in a few days." Calico looked at her brother, "how's the situation with Cavanna?" She asked. Fenton shrugged, "he hasn't bothered us too much."

A knock came from the front door. Fenton answered it. Standing in the door way was a well dressed man in a pinstripe suit, tanned skin with an accent when he said, "you are Fenton O'Donnall, correct?" Fenton nodded and the man walked in. "I'm Javier. Cavanna's right hand." Calico glared, "what do you want?" She growled. Javier nodded, "you must be Calico, a honor to meet you. Pirate speaks so highly of you and the one she calls 'Angel' an odd name if you ask me." Calico lunged at the Cuban and pinned him to the ground, "where is Pirate?" He chuckled from uder her weight, she put more pressure on him, "I'm going to ask again, Where. Is. Pirate?" Her brother pulled Calico off, "she is a clever one Fenton, unlike your last one." Javier said as he stood up. "She's my sister." Fenton glared. Javier nodded, "my apologies Calico. Your little friend is safe not to worry." Fenton looked at his little sister, "go back to 'hatten, I'll see ya in a few days, 'kay?" Calico gave one last look at her brother, one last glare at Javier, nodded and ran out the door.

Calico bursted into Tibby's and everyone looked at her, "I found Pirate." Angel came running over, "where?" Calico's face fell, "the Cuban mob's got her."

A/N: sorry about the delay but I wrote the chapter on paper and the I lost it and only found it today :/.


	5. Plan

"What would the Cuban Mob want with her?" Angel asked as Calico, Vegas, Faol, Storm and Jack gathered around. Calico shrugged, "I don't know, Cavanna might just trying to get my brothers." Angel pipped up, "we can get her out right? It shouldn't be too difficult." Storm nodded, "we could try but," Calico finished, "Even my brothers don't know where their headquarters are." 'maybe that's where Ricky went.' Calico thought. "We'll help in anyway we can Callie." Jack said. Faol nodded in agreement and threw an arm around her shoulder. Vegas jumped up. "A poker match!" Storm looked at the younger newsie, "a what?" Vegas gave his signature madman like grin, "We'll hold a poker match down at Heartwick's Saloon."Jack smiled, "Vegas is on to something." Vegas continued explaining his plan, "we'll play for dares, have a scout team out looking, coax them into giving us the location, and they get the honor of getting their asses whooped by New York's finest. Angel nodded, "my girls would be happy to work on scout team." Storm smiled, "I'm sure Spot would be able to lend some of his birds to the cause, as would Raven." Faol, "count me in." ANgel added, "I'm all for it. Jack?" Jack grinned, "I'm in." All eyes turned to Calico, "I'm in," the table cheered. "On one condition," Calico continued. She looked at Vegas, "that you let me beat Javier's sorry ass."

**A/N: FILLER! I know. I hate it too. But it had to be done.**


End file.
